User talk:RentonElric
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After High (cartoon) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 15:41, February 28, 2014 (UTC) False claim Looking to get banned? Because that's what will happen here too if you keep insisting on spreading lies. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Raven Who else but the "jackass" would delete your comments? There's not many else who could do that, you know. As to why I did it, it's because you have a history of trying to use my wikis to spread your fanon and I've been mightily sick of it for a long time. I don't want another comment from you on how EAH would've been better if it was made by you or any of that stuff. I didn't make this wiki for you to have a stage. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Dude, I'm at my internship in a completely different country from yours. Like, the odds that we'd live in the general same region is incredibly small anyways, so what's with the assumption I could be anywhere nearby. Go enjoy your con - no way I'll be there. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You really have no idea how little you know of both brands compared to me. Nothing you say will happen - that's what I know. Kindly stop bothering me with your nonsense. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::An MH/EAH crossover, sure, but the use of store-exclusive dolls that by now were released two years ago and have already been replaced twice by newer lines? Yeah, no. And I do expect Clair, Chad, Lilith, and the Twins to show up some time in the future, but none of them will ever attend MH. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:28, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::And everyone hated the idea. Besides, I don't think you understand MH and EAH are toy-based franchises which fiction only exists to support the sale of dolls. Clair and co. served the story of GR meant to sell the GR dolls, but are not doll material themselves. Not regular ones anyway, and special dolls do not get lasting fiction. Take Scarily Ever After, for instance. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:49, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::I honestly don't know what you are saying anymore and I know you aren't reading what I wrote. At least, I can tell you have not the flimsiest of grasps on the difference between canon and fanon. I'm calling an end to this conversation. You know you aren't allowed to spread your fanon as fact or as superior to the canon anymore. That's all that's relevant to me. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:32, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ??? You are the one who said you wouldn't come to the MHWiki anymore, so why are you talking MH to me on the EAHWiki? Kindly stop talking to me. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Comment Seems like you solved that case, Sherlock. Point is, I've warned you about leaving comments that display your need to fuse the two franchises and spread your fanon. Cerise is still named Hood - the whole Wolf thing was just a dream. And even if her last name'd be Wolf, then still she is not related to the MH Wolfs. Different families with the same last name - is that a novel, hard-to-grasp concept for you? Parrotbeak (talk) 10:48, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :This is your final warning before you are permabanned. You know very well what the deal is - you use my wikis to spread lies, either in the comments or in the articles, and your fanon. You have zero clue of what you are talking about and you have been warned multiple times. Like, you're not even looking to start a discussion. You're just saying things so they'll stick in people's heads. :If you insist on talking about EAH and MH in terms of future hopes and educated guesses, you can make one blog post and keep it alive for that purpose. But you stop doing this thing you do in the comments. And for the love of anything, actually read some articles for once so you know what you are talking about. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Me Right, you are out for a week for creepy stalker stuff. What other people share about themselves is their business; I have no obligation to share anything. Not that I make a secret of what boxes I've got checked, but no, I have no desire to put it in the profile header either. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:16, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi RentonElric, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 14:39, February 11, 2020 (UTC)